1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electric lamps and particularly to electric lamps. More particularly the invention is concerned with LED lamps with heat sinks.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
LED lamps are quickly becoming economical. They however frequently require large heat sinks to increase their lumen efficiency and to preserve their longevity. Heat sinks are expensive to design and to make. Moreover, the radiating fins, pins or other heat conducting elements are frequently fragile, or awkward to position on a lamp exterior. There is then a need to for a simple heat sink structure that is inexpensive to make, and practical to couple to an LED assembly.